ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2008 - (11/14/2008) Moblin Maze Mongers Set to Open for Business in Jeuno!
User made dungeons have come! --Lordshadow 15:07, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Possible Options I wonder just how vast these dungeons can be made. My guess is it will be something on the scale of Nyzul Isle. Will you be able to adjust the scenery, as well as the type, placement, and attributes of monsters? Also will these options all become instantly available, or will it be acquired based on findings elsewhere in Vana'diel... I fear zones more treacherous than Garlaige Citadel before the MPK update was in place... --Delvish.Ind 19:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I just touched myself a little... too much joy to contain! Maybe now I can cut back on farming and let the creative side take over. Admission fees... Mmm! I think it might be just like Nyzul in appearance, or setup at least. Of course, with Moblins making it, it might look more like Movalpolos. It said you get a Tabula... which I'm assuming is a gridwork to lay walls out along the grid lines, and then placement of things therein. How big will the grid be though? Maybe different sizes for different prices. Regardless, I already see the potential for both solo and party mazes! Could we also see a contest where we submit our designs in the future?!? --Toodles 19:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I don't see anything about monsters within the mazes, and due to statements the moblin makes about treasures, it seems to me it may be a sort of 'casino' people pay to get in, to get a chance at the treasure you place somewhere inside, however that is just a guess on my part. i forsee this being another bust on SE's part, ala chocobos, pankration, brennor, etc... not that i dont intend to make myself a structure no one else can best >:O --Rayeneth 20:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) of Diabolos I can see Monsters and Treasures being part of the mix, designed per spec, maybe. The problem is that too many options would make creating these a headache for players and a nightmare for SE. There might be a nominal treasure system based on a difficulty setting. The real question, though, with regards to monsters is XP. Will you lose/gain XP if there are monsters, and will it affect the quality/quantity of treasure? My guess is that these mazes will be made from a series of questions. Depending on your answers to the specification you will get a maze based off of it. Kindaof like a random maze from a possible X number. This would mean though that there wouldn't be but so many 'unique' mazes, but there could be the "one" maze with something amazing if you get the choices. Monsters are a possibility for the mazes, as it doesn't quite say. Though it does specify that there will be treasures. I imagine there will be monsters considering it states that it could be challenging to adventures. Also has anyone considered the cost for these things. I could imagine it to be very high, or you would need some special item in order to start the creating process. --Ivalince 14:53 14 Novemeber 2008 I can't help but compare this to the upcoming Mission Architect feature in City of Heroes. I'd like to think there'll be as much detail available, but I seriously doubt it. Still, if this ends up being a viable way to EXP/merit, I certainly won't complain. LLJKTechnogeek 22:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I think the important segment of the article is this: "1) Challenging mazes for the self-improvement-minded adventurer! 2) Delightful mazes that will attract scores of challengers (and admission fees for their owners)! 3) Profitable mazes with piles of treasure to be had!" This is my take on it. 1) This suggest we might be able to create a zone for EXP'ing purposes, perhaps capping these dungeons. This could help with the "camp" problems, but it will obviously be decided by weather or not it is affected by Sanction(Personally I doubt it). Some people can't live without Sanction. 2)This a bit of a scary sentence, not because of there being a fee but because, in my eyes, it could mean: a)A limited amount of dungeons can be accessible at a time (unlikely, really). b)You can copy and trade dungeons like Chocobo Card. The scary part of this is how very limited the information is on an item. Like the chocobo cards themselves that say nothing other than the name; no color, no skills, no attributes. Could there be any way to preview the dungeon before paying and entering? 3)If I had to take a guess, it would be lots of random chests with ??? items in them. We all know how this couldn't break the game no matter how hard we tried, these things have horrible rates of appraising for something decent, which is understandable for an online game. Honestly, the only thing I can say is: If this doesn't requires the constant attention Chocobo Raising did (it shouldn't...) this might be my favorite feature yet! I love dungeon crawling, I love challenges and more importantly, I love opening chests (EVEN when I know there's nothing but junk on it). I apologize for the lengthy post.--Lionix 01:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) i do believe you are incorrect on your take of the 'self improvement' statement, it sounds more like its a referance to people who enjoy puzzles and mental stimulation. i also sincerely doubt there will be any xp or treasure to be had, since people could just farm them for easy cash/exp, that would ruin the economy. using them for exp would also be either a waste of time, if multiple people cannot enter at once, or, too slow, due to needing to re-enter, since i doubt even if there are monsters, they will respawn --Rayeneth 15:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not too worried about the economy suddenly blowing up in our faces; everyone seemed to fret over that with the Mog Bonanza. I'm excited about this idea! I don't see why I should worry about whether there will be monsters, or exp, or treasure (though the last two would be really desirable <3), because this is something new. The difference is that the player pays for their maze. I'm sure lots of people will try it, but nothing will force people to make mazes! If the mazes are a bit wonky at first, SE might turn to the players and ask us what we want to see once it's released. Give SE a chance to make something worthwhile without the skepticism; they did make this entire game after all. Katami 16:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Another way to take "Challenging mazes for the self-improvement-minded adventurer" is the balancing out of the Level Sync Feature. Too often (and I myself am victim) I see under-skilled players. Skills are paramount in the ability of a player to do well, so at higher levels a players ability is drastically hindered when he makes that 3-5 level jump. I somewhat anticipate a maze that you can skill up in, similar to The Boyahda Tree or Kuftal Tunnel zones. --Delvish.Ind 19:11, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Right, excellent point! The monsters in it could work similar to those in Assault where they give a small amount of EXP (perhaps even none here) but be actually able to skillup on them. I myself have been in the skill-sync problem and I pretty much use Assaults as an excuse to skillup sometimes, if these can be used more often than Assaults themselves I'm going to be glad. As for the economy, just having a different farming ground doesn't destroys our economy. Imagine a new expansion full of monsters that drop the same old items that already existed or a new system (ZMN comes to mind) to obtain items. If anything, it'll raise the offer and lower prices. If it's money being moved (sold from player to player) there's no threat, they are more concerned about money being generated out of nowhere (selling to NPC's or received from NPC's). That or the treasure chests could be a bunch of ??? items where the good stuff is Rare/EX only. I wouldn't worry about it.--Lionix 20:17, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I was thinking that possibly the person that creates the maze puts one or more items somewhere in the maze. then when people pay to try the maze and get your item, you make that much money. so rather than sell your item, you could place it in a maze and make it a little funner for people to get new items. Tjpoe 20:50, 16 November 2008 (UTC) how it could work? i've been playing the Dungeon Maker game on my PSP and i am kinda hoping for a system similar to how it works. in the game, you buy corridor sections and rooms from a vendor, then you buy "wallpaper" and "room treatments" to modify the rooms. you can make them various types of supply rooms or treasure rooms. you have to find the key to the treasure rooms by killing monsters. also, the monsters that show up are determined by the types of things you put into the maze and the difficulty of the maze. you can also get special rooms that allow you to attract boss monsters. i would love to see a system like that for this game. that way you can choose how much money to spend on the maze and have a basic control over what comes into the maze. things like vegetable gardens might attract rabbits, crawlers and goobues, whereas cellers might attract bats, skells and beetles. and these types of monsters would populate the areas around these types of rooms. personally i think this might be the best way of handling it... i kinda can't wait to see how they do it, but i hope it's not lame with very little control over anything other than the shape of it.--Adalast 22:50, 21 November 2008 (UTC) looking over the blog and stuff it looks like i'm actually right. it's gonna be wonderful :D... really looking forward to it now.--Adalast 04:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC)